Fell For The Swans
by 11-lolly-lolly-11
Summary: Bella Swan is the owner of the Swan's Animal Rescue. Edward Mason is still in school to become an animal specialist and his class is going to S.A.R. for a field trip. Since Bella is the owner she will be the host for the field trip. . . . rest in profile.


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own twilight or any of the characters in this story EXCEPT Adrian and Mercedes.

Now on with the story!

**Bella POV**

"Angela, what is on the agenda for today?" I asked my best friend and secretary.

"We have a class coming in for study around noon and you are the host. Then there is a meeting at 4:00 with Adrian Asher for some animal release. Around 5:30 James Tracker is coming for an inspection, but other than that it is just the usual everyday thing."

"Okay, thanks, Ang!" I said as I left to feed and take care of the animals until the class came.

▲ ▼ ► ◄ ∞ φ • ◘ ◙ ╔ ╚

I got about half way there before I saw Angela running to get me.

"You are late, Bella. Come on they are here waiting for you. Get your ass moving!"

"I know, I know."

I walked over to meet the group and was surprised to see that everyone seemed to be in college, huh, strange.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, owner of Swan's Animal Rescue. Any questions before we begin?" When no one seemed like they had anything to say we were gone to see all the animals that have been rescued and stored here.

"We are just passing the reptiles that have been brought to us from Madagascar, when the forest was suddenly caught on fire in the very center. People are still trying to help plant trees and plants around so that we can return the animals to their natural home. Any questions so far?"

When no one asked anything we were off again to see the other animals.

Finally, we were coming to the end of the tour and I could head to my other stuff, but of course we had to save the swans for last cause they are my last name and my absolute favorite animal. But as everyone knows that something out of the ordinary would happen to me sometime today. Who knew that it would happen to one of the students to, though?

"Our final stop is the swans. My favorite animal, but it is sad that most of their homes now are filled with parasites and are killing them and also fish, which we don't have here. You have probably noticed that we have more swans than we have any other animal, we can only tell you is that it is most likely due to the parasites in the water. We are not allowed to tell you much more than that, sorry." just as I finished, a group of men started to get very talkative.

I walked up to them and my eyes wandered to a man with a strange colored hair--almost bronze like--and deep green eyes, from what I could see.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked as I got closer to them. One of them looked at me then he pushed the bronze god at me. I thought he would stop but apparently I was wrong and he slammed into me and knocked both of us into the swan pond. Thankfully Angela came by and lead the others back to the front.

The Adonis got out of the pond and held out a hand to help me up. When I was back on my feet, he started to apologize.

"I am so sorry, Emmett just pushed me, I don't think that he meant for me to knock into you. Sorry" WOAH! His voice was to die for. _Wait you have to talk you idiot, you will make him think that you hate him._

"No need to apologize. It was just an accident. No blood, no foul."

"Oh, by the way my name is Edward Mason." So the bronze haired God had a name!

(A.N. Sorry for the interruption but that was supposed to be somewhat sarcastic.)

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine, but would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you mind going to dinner with me tonight." My mind and heart was screaming YES! but my mind was thinking. _Why would he want to go to dinner with me? Plain old me?_

"Sure," I said trying not to sound to excited, but mostly failed.

"Cool, meet me at Sizzlers at 7:00? Since I don't know where you live"

"Sure, see you then."

(A.N. Sorry again. But you can skip this next part and go on with the next chapter cause this is just the same stuff just in Edwards POV. You can read it if you want, it contains more of the details from the fight.)

**Edward POV**

I was just on my way to class for the trip to Swan's Animal Rescue when my phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller ID only to see that it is my friend and college buddy Emmett McCarty.

Yeah I am still in college to become an animal specialist, but back to the now.

"Hello, Emmett, what do you need know?" I said trying not to sound annoyed with him.

_"I was just wondering if maybe you could swing by and grab me, the jeep is out of gas, _again_."_

"Yeah I could do that,_**AGAIN.**_" I strongly emphasized the again part. His jeep is always running out of gas because he never pays attention to the gas meter.

_"Thanks man, I always knew that I could count on you to be there for me." _Then he just hung up on me, like always.

As soon as I got Emmett in the car, everything changed from a peaceful quietness with a calming classical music to a car full of blabbering from the Master of Blabbermouths himself.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." More like you owe me a million.

"Yeah, you do."

when we finally reached where the buses were loading the students, Emmett shut up. Which really surprised me.

After everyone was loaded up, we were off to S.A.R.

▲ ▼ ► ◄ ∞ φ • ◘ ◙ ╔ ╚

Emmett talked all the way there, so when we pulled up to the building I was extremely grateful to have him shut up.

When we walked through the door, we were met by a scenery full of animals and wildlife looking plants and cages. But what really caught my attention was a brown haired girl. She walked right up to us and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, owner of Swan's Animal Rescue. Any questions before we begin?" Her voice was just musical. She was an angel sent from heaven above. But it seems that I was not the only person here that thought that, though. Mike Newton seemed to be straight out gawking at her. I guess she doesn't really care or she hasn't noticed him yet.

Since n one seemed to have any questions, we headed off to see all the animals.

"We are just passing the reptiles that have been brought to us from Madagascar, when the forest was suddenly caught on fire in the very center. People are still trying to help plant trees and plants around so that we can return the animals to their natural home. Any questions so far?" I just had to listen to everything that she said, because her voice just caught and held my attention. She just seemed so sweet and innocent that it was hard to concentrate on the animals instead of her.

When no one asked anything we were off again to see the other animals.

Finally, we were coming to the end of the tour and I just knew that the last animal we were going to see would be the swans.

"Our final stop is the swans. My favorite animal, but it is sad that most of their homes now are filled with parasites and are killing them and also fish, which we don't have here. You have probably noticed that we have more swans than we have any other animal, we can only tell you is that it is most likely due to the parasites in the water. We are not allowed to tell you much more than that, sorry." I think I knew the reason why, but why I voiced it to Emmett, I don't know.

"I bet it is because the swan is her favorite animal so she just has to save more of them then any other animal or that she is just letting the other rescue teams have the other animals so that the swans are the most populated."

"Maybe, but I noticed that you seem to have the hots for the Lady Swan." Emmett said a little to loud, which made a few people turn to look at me. Mike seemed to hear and was straight out glaring at me.

"Sorry Mason, but you can't have her, she is MINE" Just as Mike said that, Isabella started watching us. She looked irritated that someone interrupted her. Slowly she walked over to where we were.

"Dude, don't let him get to you. Go get her tiger!" Emmett whispered in my ear before giving me a push in her direction. Since the push caught me off guard, I tumbled right into Isabella and knocked her along with myself into the swan pond. Some other girl came and took the others somewhere I suppose the front of the building most likely. Which just left me alone with Isabella.

I stood up and helped her get right on her feet again. Once she was stable I started to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry, Emmett just pushed me, I don't think that he meant for me to knock into you. Sorry"

"No need to apologize. It was just an accident. No blood, no foul." How she could forgive me so easily was a mystery to me.

"Oh, by the way my name is Edward Mason."

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Pleasure to meet you" So she wants to be called Bella. How strange that it means beautiful and her last name was swan. _Beautiful Swan. Beautiful Bella Swan. _Wow that is kinda catchy. I wanted to get to know her better. _What the hell? Why not ask her to go to dunner with you? _**_PERFECT!!!!! _**_I am so smart! _(A.N. Sorry to interrupt but: HE HE HE) _I wonder if she will agree, that would so make my life such a happier place to be._

"The pleasure is all mine, but would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you mind going to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure," To say that I was excited that she agreed to go with me was an understatement of the century! \

"Cool, meet me at Sizzlers at 7:00? Since I don't know where you live." But I sure wanted to find out.

"Sure, see you then." She smiled at me. Whoa, She SMILED at ME. I have to be the luckiest guy in the whole world.

I guess all that was left to do was wait until I got to see Bella again later tonight.

_You better have something nice but not to formal to wear._ My mind spoke to me.

▲ ▼ ► ◄ ∞ φ • ◘ ◙ ╔ ╚

**A.N. Hello again. Sorry for the interruptions in the story, I will try not to do that much more. I would love to hear from you guys. Do you like the direction the story is going? Any questions? Because I will answer them in my authors note in the next chapter at the bottom of the page. Please Review. Thanks,**

**Lolly **


End file.
